garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown Soldier
"He's an old friend of mine I found, way back in the day when the outbreak first hit''."'' --The Unknown Soldier speaking to Nathan about David.https://youtu.be/VkpJf_VMtDY?t=29 The Unknown Soldier is a protagonist in Splonder Mon's zombie series. His intentions are not well known but from what we can tell he is trying to fight for a new world along side the military. The Unknown Soldier is one of the most mysterious characters in the series along side the man that appeared to Pvt. Allan and the strange stalker-like creature, as he seems to come and go at random and without a trace, only when the survivors need help most. His appearance takes after the Veteran NCR Ranger from the Fallout: New Vegas universe. He is voiced by Splonder. Post-Apocalypse The soldier has never spoken about his past life before the outbreak. He tells Nathan he knew David 5 months before everything went downhill but that's about it. He talks but on rare occasions only. Post-Apocalypse No one knew where he came from. The Unknown Soldier's appearance has varied throughout the zombie series. Sometimes, he will appear for a short period of time- while other times he won't show up at all. The soldier always seems to be around when David is in some sort of major trouble. His name is not known but during Season 5 Episode 8,'' David refers to him as A-man, short for Anonymous Manneeded. Being unknown has lead to speculation by fans that it might be a deceased character that has some how been brought back to life in some way- mainly either Rob or Ramirez. He also seems to be independent when it comes down to most situations including fighting. Major Appearances & Significance Season 4 Episode 1 The first appearance of the soldier, the Soldier appears in this episode saving David from death at the hands of a Zombine, and helping him up, before walking away. Other than it being the Unknown Soldier's first appearance, it is also significant as evidence for the theory the soldier exists as only a protector for David. Season 4 Episode 7 He is shown saving David from almost certain death at the hands of a Combine squad and helicopter, again, showing he is David's protector. The Last Hope Episode 9 The Unknown Soldier appears in this episode on the island Allan, John, and Ramirez are stranded on. He protects the quartet from a Combine helicopter firing on him. This appearance is interesting, because it is contradictory of the theory the soldier is solely David's protector- as he shoots down the helicopter only to save Allan's group. Season 5 Episode 7 The soldier makes an appearance in this episode when ''he enters the military bunker in which David is being held. However, he is later captured in the process by General Robertson. This appearance is significance because it shows the soldier's skills in infiltration. He manages to enter the heavily guarded military base undetected, despite his later capture. This is also an important appearance because it is more evidence of the theory the soldier is David's protector. Season 5 Episode 8 The Unknown Soldier assists the military in the Battle of Big City during his appearance throughout the episode. This is another case of him not directly helping David. It is significant though, because even though the military had previously taken the soldier captive, he still chooses to help them over the Combine. This could be because the soldier has a strong grudge against the Combine, as he mentions them unfavorably in Episode 4 of a New Beginning. A New Beginning Episode 3 This appearance of the Unknown Soldier is one of his most significant. He appears outside an abandoned evacuation center, talking with Nathan. Besides this appearance being the first time the soldier meets Nathan, it is also important as it is the most the soldier has ever revealed about his backstory. He tells Nathan that he knew David before the outbreak, which is very strong evidence that the soldier is a guardian angel for David. It is interesting to note however, because David has met the soldier on several occasions and not recognized him. It is possible that David simply did not recognize him due to his suit, and also because the soldier has never spoken to David. It could be that this is because the soldier wants to hide the identity of David's protector to him. A New Beginning Episode 4 He is featured in the fourth episode of New Beginning accompanied by Private Allan, when the two explain the Joint Strike Force to Nathan. This is one of his more significant appearances, as it is the most the soldier has been seen talking with others. Otherwise, however, it is also significant as it shows the soldier is possibly interested in Nathan to help find David. A New Beginning Episode 6 The soldier makes a minor appearance at the end of this episode, during which he drives down the a small country road in a pickup truck. He stops the truck to dispatch an infected child with his sniper rifle, and then witnesses an Apache helicopter fly over, portent of the coming war between the military and the JSF. Sources Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:The Last Hope Characters Category:A New Beginning Characters Category:Central Characters